A Plan That Will Make Salazar Slytherin Jealous
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: Indeed, both jealous and proud. Even though she loved him, it wasn't enough. Rated T just to be safe. Written for QLFC Round Five AU DG/TN


**A Plan That Will Make Salazar Slytherin Jealous**

 **A/N:** **This is written for QLFC Round Five - Position Chaser 2. Prompts used:**

 _ **(dialogue) ''I wish you had told me that before I…'' / ''What? Before you what?''**_

 _ **(song) Amnesia - 5 Seconds Of Summer**_

 _ **(dialogue) ''Never use my name and his name in sentence. Ever.''**_

 **Note:** This is AU. Harry is still on the Horcrux Hunt. Daphne, Theo, Draco, Harry and the rest of their generation are all 23. That means it's the year 2003.

…

''Daphne? I'm back.''

I froze. Theo's back. Ever since joining the Death Eaters, he hasn't been the same. It was like he wore a mask the entire time he courted me and just dropped it once we were married. Once I couldn't escape. I cleared my throat. ''In the library!'' I dreaded his meetings with the Dark Lord, as Theo was particularly aggressive after those torture sessions.

I heard him stomping up the stairs. I shuddered and gulped as I imagined what he would do to me. I took a deep breath as he opened the door and came inside.

''I've been thinking, darling.'' He smiled at me. I couldn't believe my own eyes. It's like the Theo from Hogwarts came back with just that one smile. Like none of this ever happened and we were back at school enjoying in those stupid little things we did then.

I looked at him carefully, though. He could be faking this for all I knew. ''About what, Theo?''

''I never actually understood couples who wanted a child. Sure, you needed one to continue the line, but really want one? I met Blaise's daughter today, though. She's… she's so little and precious. I've never seen Blaise prouder than right then. I thought about us, then. Daphne, do you think we're ready to have our own child?''

My breath hitched. He didn't know what his words did to me. ''Theo, this is serious. Do you really mean that?''

He frowned. ''Of course I do, why wouldn't I?''

''I wanted to raise our children when you retired from being an active Death Eater. Are you ready for that? That way our children wouldn't have to go through our childhoods. You remember how it was, don't you? Fathers being distant and always going away for business or for a guy's night out. Mothers always worrying. Do you want that for our children, Theo? Do you really want to lie to them about what you do? Like our Fathers did to us?'' I wanted children with Theo, the man I fell in love with when he still courted me. Not this Theo, the one that I dreaded coming home, the one from whom I'd have to defend my children.

''I wish you had told me that before I…'' he hesitated.

''What? Before you what?'' I insisted. I feared his response.

''Before I told this to Blaise and the Dark Lord overheard us. He made me pledge our child to him and promise to stay in service until he could take over'' he finally admitted.

I gasped. I couldn't believe him. ''You didn't, right? Tell me you didn't sell my children to that man!'' I yelled. I didn't know where I got my courage from, but that could be my mother instinct for my unborn little ones.

''What did you expect me to do? He would've killed me if I had refused. You know that. Do you want to be a widow that young? Do you want my death, woman?'' The Death Eater Theo made his comeback. I had to tread lightly now.

''Of course not, Theodore. I would never want you dead. I love you, remember?'' I hoped my words would be enough to bring my Theo out of this rage.

His eyes softened. I breathed out a relieved sigh. ''I love you, too. Don't forget that.''

''It's not easy when you, Theo, begin to act like Malfoy when you come home from meetings.'' Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Oh, Merlin.

''Never use my name and his name in a sentence. Ever.'' he seethed. His eyes were shooting daggers at me. He couldn't stand Draco Malfoy.

I could understand his hatred for the brat. But it's really hypocritical when he acts like the brat. ''Maybe you should've thought about my behaviour before you sold our children to the Dark Lord.''

His eyes flashed dangerously before they calmed down. ''Why are you constantly talking about children in plural? You know most purebloods aren't able to conceive more than one child. You and your sister are, of course, the exception.'' He sounded genuinely curious. I couldn't blame him. Especially when I still haven't told him my secret. Well, he'll find out now.

''Theo, I-I have to tell you something. I'm-I'm pregnant.'' I put a hand protectively over my stomach. ''I didn't tell you because you were so busy with the meetings and I-I was afraid how you'd react.''

He just stared at me with his jaw slightly hanging. He cleared his throat. ''I'm going to be a father?''

I nodded. ''Yes, Theodore. You're going to be a father. There's still one more thing. I'm carrying twins. That's why I'm constantly talking in plural.''

His eyes widened comically. ''T-Twins?''

I just nodded.

He sat down and breathed hard. And just like that the DE Theo came back. ''I have to report this to the Dark Lord. He needs to know about this development.''

''Development? You call my children development? What is wrong with you?'' I screeched at him.

He looked at me coldly. ''I will tolerate your outburst just this once because of the pregnancy and the fact you can't get your hormones under control. But just this once, do you understand?''

''Theo, I-''

''I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'' he thundered.

I protected my stomach with my hands and shrank back. ''Yes, Theo.'' I answered meekly.

He nodded once and just left.

I broke down crying. I couldn't believe the man I loved turned into this. I needed a plan and I needed one fast. I couldn't trust him for quite some time, but he's not going to hand over my babies to the monster that called himself the Dark Lord. I wiped my tears and composed myself. Then I started making a plan that would make Salazar Slytherin jealous of my cunningness.

…

Months passed as I grew bigger and bigger. Visitors were coming and going all the time. Even the Dark Lord visited once. I shuddered as I thought about that day. I faked nausea to get him to leave. It worked like a charm.

My plan was coming along nicely and all that was left was for me to go to labour. I had my own medi-witch in the manor just in case. She was one of the people who will help me execute the plan.

I sat down to check that everything was going smoothly one more time when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I gasped. I've had the Braxton Hicks contractions for a few weeks but I could feel something was different. This was a real one. ''Leona! Merlin, Leona, I think it's starti-ARGHHH!'' I yelled.

I could hear yelling and footsteps running in my direction and the feeling of being levitated. I heaved as the pain coursed through my body.

''Breathe, Daphne. You can do this. Breathe.'' Her low voice eventually calmed me down. She led me down the stairs to the basement where a birth room was set up for me. What no one knew was that there was a secret door inside. Once I had my twins, I would leave with them. Leona would then set up a dead body that has been polyjuiced to look as me and two dead babies to act as twins. It killed me to get Theo to believe I was dead, but it had to be done. As much as I loved him, I loved my children more. I wouldn't let them get near the Dark Lord.

I screamed as another contraction tore my body and I felt something wet. My water just broke. ''Breathe, come on. Daphne, breathe. There, keep going. We're almost at the room. It's ok, everything is going to be all right...'' her voice droned on and on.

...

After hours and hours of torture I finally heard it. My baby's cry. ''Daphne, congratulations. You have a son.'' I laughed as tears flowed down my face. My son finally arrived to this world. I held him for a few seconds before he was taken from me so I could bring his sibling to the world as well.

The pain began as I was told to push again. After a few minutes another cry was heard. ''Welcome your daughter to the world, Daphne.'' Everything got blurry for a second as tears rushed again. My daughter, my little flower. She was soon joined by her brother in my arms. They were so tiny. My everything.

I was given the time to feed them, but we had to hurry. ''Madam, come on. You need to go with the little ones. Theo is close to breaking the door down.''

I looked up as I heard them calling me. It took me a few minutes but I managed to calm down, gather my things and go through the door. I turned to Leona. ''Thank you, for everything. I wish you all the best in life.''

She smiled at me. ''It was my pleasure. I hope we can see each other when the Dark Lord comes down.''

''Definitely.''

Someone pounded at the door. ''Medi-witch! Open the door. I need to see my wife and children!'' Theo yelled.

''There have been some complications, sir. We're doing everything we can to take care of it. You'll be able to see them once we're done. Please, sir. I beg you to have some patience.'' Leona motioned for me to go.

And I did. I went through the tunnel to face my new life in France as a staff member at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic as Jacqueline Christie Deschamps, single mother of Adrien Mathéo and Alexandra Fleurette, my beautful twins.


End file.
